¿Estas seguro, Erik?
by NaatDamn
Summary: Erik nunca fue sentimental ni un hombre de palabras. Mucho menos ahora que esos malditos lo habían convertido en uno de ellos. Jamás se sintió más asqueado de sí mismo, más débil e inferior. Solo una persona se quedó a su lado. /Post The last stand


**Disclaimer: Los mutantes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel :3**

 **Ubicado cronológicamente despues de X-men 3: the last stand**

* * *

Erik nunca fue sentimental ni un hombre de palabras. Mucho menos ahora que esos malditos lo habían convertido en uno de _ellos._ Jamás se sintió más asqueado de sí mismo, más débil e inferior. Oh, cruel destino que le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara, y con la misma moneda que le había pagado a Raven le pagaron los otros. Un _homo sapiens_ más. Ya no era el líder de nadie, ni el amo de nada. ¿Quién se iba a preocupar por él? Estaba viejo y solo. Incluso su viejo amigo se había ido y él no había hecho nada al respecto.

Solo una persona se quedó a su lado. La más tranquila de sus seguidores. A veces se cuestionaba como la había dejado seguir con la hermandad. La única sin hambre y sed de pelea. La única que antes de atacar preguntaba _¿Estás seguro, Erik?_ La única, junto a él y Pyro, sin esos horribles tatuajes que supuestamente te hacían un _mutante orgulloso_. Esa niña era un enigma para él, no sabía de donde era, ni como se había unido a la hermandad, lo único que sabía era detrás de quien había llegado. Y de entre todos sus seguidores más fieles, ella era la que menos esperaba que se quedase con él al final del camino.

— ¿Erik, estás bien? Llevas como una hora ahí dentro —Preguntó su compañera golpeando la puerta.

— Salgo enseguida.

Si, una vida ridículamente normal, en un departamento alquilado con quien sabe que dinero. Dios, se sentía un jubilado, y tal vez se le podría considerar uno.

—Dios, no me digas que no te puedes levantar del inodoro o algo así, abuelo. No pienso entrar a rescatarte. —Erik abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

— Lo siento. —Dijo ella.

— No, no lo sientes. —Ella contestó con una sonrisa.

— No, no lo hago. —Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, Erik llevaba un traje, como siempre, y una boina. Dios, si alguien lo viera diría que es un adorable aciano que daba de comer a las palomas— Dijiste que iríamos al parque.

— Así es.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que Peter había heredado sus ideales. Un poco más pacíficos, pero sus ideales al fin y al cabo. Era un perfecto líder, eso le enorgullecía, y lo consolaba. Al menos la causa y la hermandad aún no habían muerto. Probablemente su hijo era una de las razones por las que ella estaba con él. Solo había una cosa clara sobre esa niña, y era que amaba a Peter.

El parque era un alivio para Erik, si bien le molestaban las multitudes (de humanos), le relajaba el poder sentarse frente a la mesa de ajedrez, aunque no tuviera a su compañero de juego. Le hacía viajar a viejos tiempos, a su juventud, a sus cortos periodos de amistad con Charles antes de que se volvieran a enemistar, una y otra vez. Lo cierto era que su vida nunca fue pacífica. Por lo que era raro para él estar sentado en un parque con la gente caminando felizmente a su alrededor.

— ¿Erik? —La chica llamó su atención sentándose en el lugar del contrincante con dos vasos de café— ¿Estás bien? —La miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¿Por qué no estas con Peter?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Dijo acercando uno de los vasos hacia él.

— Odio que me tengan lástima.

— No te tengo lástima —Erik notó como se puso a la defensiva.

— Peter te necesita más que yo.

— Si querías estar solo, sólo tenías que decirlo. —Dijo ella tomando su vaso y retirándose del lugar, dejando a Erik solo.

Solo.

Últimamente se sentía bastante solo, en el pasado siempre tuvo compañía, tanto buenos compañeros como compañía femenina, pero a esta altura de su vida era muy difícil conseguir a alguien. Y a pesar de tener compañía, era él mismo el que la alejaba con sus frases cortante cuando ella se disponía a hablar con él. ¿Cuándo había perdido la poca carisma que le quedaba? Especialmente tratándose de una mutante.

Miró a su alrededor, habían varias otras mesas de ajedrez con ancianos y jóvenes jugando concentrados en su oponente, Erik estaba solo. Volvió su cabeza al tablero y fijó su vista en las piezas metálicas frente a él, cualquiera diría que intentaba quemarlas con la mirada y lo cierto era que Magneto las miraba con fuego en los ojos.

Recordó como manifestó sus poderes la primera vez: en un acto de ira, movido por el dolor de perder a su querida madre. No podría olvidar ese día. Levantó una de sus manos y la puso frente a la pieza de la torre, la miró fijamente, deseando, rogando e implorando internamente que la _cura_ no fuese perpetua. No podía ser perfecta. En algún lugar de su cerebro, de su cuerpo, su don se encontraba dormido, esperando a salir, como la primera vez.

Movió ligeramente su mano y le pareció que la pieza siguió su vaivén, desconcertado volvió a hacerlo, pero no pasó nada, tal vez solo fue su imaginación.

Súbitamente, Kat, su compañera, hizo acto de presencia, parecía cansada, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

—Hay que irnos. —Dijo sentándose frente a él y recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vienen por ti. —Al ver el silencio de Magneto prosiguió— Llamó Peter, me advirtió que las Naciones Unidas estuvieron discutiendo sobre tu juicio ahora que eres…humano, y saben que estamos aquí. La CIA ya está buscándote.

—Que vengan.

—No seas orgulloso, no puedo permitirlo. Prometí que me quedaría contigo.

—No me lo prometiste a mí.

—Erik…—Lo miró suplicante— Por favor.

Finalmente, volvieron a casa y ambos tomaron lo poco que tenían e hicieron los bolsos. Una hora después, el inmueble estaba desierto y ambos individuos se dirigían al aeropuerto más cercano, donde tomarían el primer vuelo a Texas.

El viaje en avión estaba resultando largo y turbulento, las azafatas iban y venían en el pasillo y eso no hacía más que poner nerviosa a Kat, quien no estaba para nada acostumbrada a los aviones. En cambio, Erik estaba sereno, incluso lo disfrutaba. Cada diez minutos ella se agarraba de su brazo por alguna turbulencia y él tenía que recordarle que era algo normal. De pronto se preguntó qué edad tendría, si bien tendría la misma edad de Peter (y Peter ya estaba entrado en edad), tenía la apariencia de una chica de no más de 25 o 30 años, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la gran brecha comunicacional que los separaba, pues se dio cuenta que en realidad ni siquiera sabía su apellido, a pesar de que tuvo que haberlo dado para comprar los pasajes del avión.

Para cuando aterrizaron, ambos se encontraban dormidos y las azafatas los despertaron para desabordar el avión, esperaron a que el último de los pasajeros saliera para bajar. Se encontraban en Houston, Texas.

Se instalaron en la amplia habitación de dos camas, no era un lugar lujoso ni roñoso, más bien tenía un ambiente hogareño, Kat iba a abrir las pesadas cortinas para dar paso a un poco de aire frio, pero Erik la detuvo, prefería la intimidad de una habitación cerrada.

—¿Crees que nos encuentren así de rápido? —Dijo ella volteando.

—Prefiero no tentar a la suerte —Respondió el mayor sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

—Iré a caminar entonces.

—Ni lo pienses. —Erik comenzaba a irritarse.

—No eres mi padre. —Dijo Kat cruzándose de brazos— No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí.

—Nos van a encontrar el doble de rápido si vas por ahí exponiéndote. —Ella dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, casi como un gruñido.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Cuál es el plan? No me digas que planeas huir eternamente, creí que eras más que eso. Por eso te sigo.

—Por ahora, ese es el plan. —Dijo dirigiéndose al baño— Descansa. —Cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano los atraparían, no podían huir para siempre, él no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a una lucha directa y no podía permitir que ella lo defendiera por siempre. No quería admitirlo, pero quería rendirse de una vez, se sentía cansado de huir, de jugar al gato y al ratón, tarde o temprano los ubicarían, no tenía sentido continuar.

—Creo que deberíamos…

—Ni lo sueñes, no puedes rendirte —Interrumpió ella.

—No tiene sentido que me quieras tanto, ¿no crees? No he hecho nada por ti —Dijo Erik sentado en la cama cruzado de brazos.

—Me diste un hogar —Respondió ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero. Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a él manteniendo su distancia— Cuando era una niña, vivía en un orfanato, los pocos amigos que logré hacer eran adoptados en poco tiempo, así que nunca fue algo acogedor, porque todos mis conocidos se iban y llegaban nuevos. Una vez una familia me adoptó, pero me devolvieron a las semanas, en ese entonces se estaban manifestando mis poderes y eso los aterraba. Después de eso conocí a Peter y las cosas mejoraron, lo sé, que cliché. Estuve viviendo un tiempo con el profesor, pero a fin de cuentas, nunca he estado más de dos años en el mismo lugar. Cuando me uní a la hermandad me sentí diferente, Erik. Aún ahora me siento en mi hogar.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Erik no sabía que decir, a pesar de que su propósito siempre fue ese, el de ayudar a sus hermanos mutantes, nunca le habían dicho directamente que había hecho un buen trabajo. Usualmente, él era el malo.

* * *

—Retrocede, no vienen por ti —Dijo Erik deteniéndola.

— ¿Te volviste loco?

—Ya no voy a luchar —Kat lo miró atónita— Se acabó.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede cruzada de brazos mientras te arrestan o algo peor?

—Llama a Peter, quédate junto a él, síguelo como me seguiste a mí —Erik esbozó una sonrisa carente de emoción, pero para ella fue más que suficiente para saber qué hacer.

— ¿Estás seguro, Erik? —Dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

Él se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto del hotel a afrontar su destino, a través del cristal con finas cortinas se veían las luces del helicóptero que intentaba localizarlos y en los pisos inferiores se oían las órdenes de los agentes. Erik suspiró dándose el valor para abrir la puerta, pero lo último que sintió fue un duro golpe en la cabeza.

Despertó en la tina del baño con un fuerte dolor en la parte inferior de la cabeza, se sentía muy confuso y no recordaba cómo diablos había llegado ahí. Se levantó lentamente, intentando no magnificar el dolor de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. De pronto, se imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado y se temió lo peor. Abrió y salió precipitado del cuarto, en el pasillo había claros signos de pelea y a medida que avanzaba se encontraba con más y más cuerpos de agentes inconscientes o muertos, claramente la chica había dado pelea.

En sus chaquetas reposaba el nombre de la institución que se había llevado a su compañera: CIA.

* * *

 **Yisus, estoy** **obsesionada con Magneto xD es tan asdfijisodj, anyway, lo siento si quedo un poco Ooc :c  
¿Comentarios? ¿Flores? ¿Piedras?**


End file.
